A Day In The Life
by AirDrawnDagger
Summary: f.k.a 'Could Always Be Worse'. Life always comes biting at your heels though the only way to accept is to accept it and go with the flow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it… unfortunately.

Idea I've had for, like, ever! Would ramble on with some nonsense but maybe next time… Hope you enjoy! PLZZZZZZ R&R

1

Brilliant colors scraped the Georgia skyline filling the eyes of a southern gem with colors incomparable to anything she had ever seen. Her body lied in the cool grass of the evening chill, feeling the blades tickle the skin uncovered by her short-shorts and tank top. It felt great not having to cover up when she want to take control of her power, like now.

Perfect. Everything was perfect in Rogue's world; just Remy, herself, and their plantation style manor: their home away from home. Remy surprised her when he brought her to a remote location in Georgia as her gift after he proposed the night before. They'd been talking about taking a trip down south away from their home states of Louisiana and Mississippi and they decided upon Georgia but nowhere specific. Perfect, she thought once more.

Remy was nowhere to be seen though it didn't matter that he wasn't glued to her hip at the particular moment, she knew he was there with her, willing to completely give himself to her; never having to be alone. He suggested having a few drinks to celebrate their forthcoming union and, of course, she declared. Drinking with Remy was one of her favorite past times and if there was a chance, she was going to take it.

The colors were growing darker and more mysterious with each moment she spent dreaming about life taking a turn for the best and about how much had changed since the day Remy stole his first kiss four years ago. It was her first real kiss without dropping them unconscious and the kiss was enough to say he was the one because now, it's her turn to get married. To Remy Lebeau. She expected to spend eternity with Remy, til death do they part, for better or worse.

Steps were audible as the grass crunched beneath the approaching persons feet, faintly growing louder and louder, Rogue flipped her hair to see Remy holding two glasses perfect for sipping, each containing two cubes in his left and a 750 ml bottle of Jack in his right.

"Ah didn't think ya wanted to get crocked tonight but it looks lahk ya mean business," Rogue joked.

"Darlin', we drank mo' den dis plenty o' times befo'. Dis ain't dat much," he gave the glasses a slight shake. The reds of his eyes grew brighter as the night began to take its place for the remainder of the day. He selected a spot beside her and sat on the lawn with legs stretched out, placing the three items in front of them.

Without hesitation, Rogue snatched the bottle giving the black top a swift twist. The aroma of the alcohol was enough to open her senses when she put her nose to the bottle's opening, "Whoo! Smells lahk we're about to have fun!"

Rogue took no time getting introduced to the liquor, tipping the end giving the liquid its chance to burn her throat. It was her introductory shot of the evening and it alone was making her tongue feel warm.

His impatience was not worth reckoning when it came to his booze as he stole the bottle back, "Merci fo' ruinin' mi toast t' us but…" Liquor was poured into each glass, filling his more than hers. "…It's not too late. You should do it since y' had t' be de bogart"

Rogue lifted her glass and Remy instantly followed, "May our lives be filled with life, love and happiness! Cheers, sugah!"

Their glasses hit hard enough to give off a deep ring and followed by them taking a hasty, hearty gulp. Rogue's glass dropped and continued to peer into the great wide open. She had no idea how beautiful Georgia really was until she saw the sunrise that very morning but nothing compared to the sight before her. Freedom is all she felt. Well that, and the alcohol.

Remy took a second sip enjoying every intoxicant that met his taste buds, dazing at the girl who won his heart; he felt extremely lucky he won the heart of the twenty-two year young firecracker. Heartbeats pounded in his chest seeing her the way she was right then and there. Her hair was naturally dried that morning from their swim in the creek that ran a few miles in their direction, allowing wavy locks to wrap around her upper body. Pink hues bounced off the amount of uncovered skin that left little to his imagination. She was perfect for him and knew she was a better person than him in so many ways and that was what made him want to change; to be with her.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Rogue asked when she began to feel his eyes upon her. Turning to face him, she gave him an equally dreamy stare-back.

A smile appeared as he swooped down to brush his lips seductively across her jaw line to end upon her studded ear, "Not as beautiful as you, ma cherie."

She could never resist him no matter how hard she tried. Just a simple touch would make her heart race and a simple kiss made her blood boil with need and lust, feeling every sensation she lacked during her first twenty years of life. She made sure every time felt like the first time as well as the last: never taking a second for granted.

Rogue felt the need to take control of the situation, pulling him to the ground. She wanted him to figure out what was running through her perverted mind. Her hand slithered up his chest, fingers gliding across his muscular neck only to tangle them in his mass of chestnut hair. Her drink was set to the side as her attention went to her lover. Rogue's lips crashed down on his, tasting every thing.

Getting caught in the moment even made Remy's drink forgettable as his left hand rested on her derriere, giving a firm squeeze. It was her number one turn on as it was his main arousal technique; it always made her melt like butter. Rogue never denied him sex because she wanted it just as badly as he did; if not more.

Kisses grew more and more demanding, his hand sliding down south, making her express a small change in breathing patterns, "You're killin' me, chere."

She heard the urgency behind his words, kisses traveling down her jugular to the collar bone; another one of her spots. The cooling of the saliva left behind from Remy's kisses made her burn even more.

Her free hand went to his pant line grabbing the muscle shirt, pulling it over hi head. She wanted to see his body in whatever sunlight was left. He broke the kiss having to remove the shirt and tossed it to the side. Like a dive bomber he went back down only to attack her once more. Moans escaped her throat when she felt his hand on her right bosom.

Perfect, she thought once more. The night sky filled with countless stars covered them in darkness meant for them. Another day in utopia was around the corner and maybe it will start off the way today ended…


	2. Chapter 2

Again. I do not own X-Men cuz I'm stuck doing this (frownie face)

I swear I'm a slow ass typer buuuuttt I thik im gettin

2

Rogue felt like it was heartbreaking having to leave her new nest in Georgia. It was amazing being away from everything and not having to do anything but now she was back in New York and back to work. Things were so perfect the two weeks she was free from the stress of being a mutant with a world saving agenda. She had no Xavier, no Scott bossing her around and especially no Logan breathing down her neck about things needing to be fixed in the garage. Sorry but she was only human, or, well, sorta. But the two weeks in her little utopia could only last so long before reality came knocking on her front door.

Airports were not one of Rogue's most favorite of places. The words 'strongly despise' was more like it. Crowds of people made Rogue more and more irritated, especially the drifters walking directly in front of them; the ones who would stop every ten steps to see every take off. Remy had her by the hand and directed them through the traffic so Rogue would drop her temper a few notches. She got like this every time they arrived in New York but she knew what to expect when she came back: hoards of people.

Remy broke them free once they reached the sets of glass doors leading to the exit, glad to know she didn't flip out on a random stranger by now. He could smell the exhaust from the fired engines as the pollution burned his nostrils, "Sure didn' miss New York."

Rogue broke her grip and made a mad dash to the grassy area to their left, probably the quietest spot since their arrival. She gently set her suit case on the clean-cut grass and pulled her phone out of her back pocket before she sat on the expensive device. She pressed the unlock button on the side, revealing the bright background. "Dammit!" Nothing. No call. No text…

The irritation wore on her mental capacities as the pounding in her head began. She told Jean, Hank and the professor and they all came to the decision of migraines. Rogue knew they weren't migraines when the voices became coherent…

"When is Kitty gon' be 'ere, chere," Remy asked, dropping his luggage by a concrete pole across from her. He reached into the lapel pocket of his maroon dress shirt pulling out a soft pack of Marlboro cigarettes, brought one to his lips and quickly ignited in the process.

She couldn't see his eyes under the sunglasses that acted as a cover up for his mutation but still tried to meet them, "Lahk twenty minutes ago. Usually she's punctual… or at least calls if she's not on time. Ah thought she was gonna beat us out here even though we're to one's who're late"

Remy exhaled his poison, letting his hand drop til the next drag, "I blame de pilot."

Rogue brought her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them and laid her head down. Damn headaches. Having to control her death skin was difficult at times if she was under stress or if her temper was tried; her brain would feel like it was near to exploding. But if you're in a heavily populated frustrating place with no kind of skin cover then you're damned if you do and damned if you don't; catch 22.

Her phone began to go off as soon as the pounding began to worsen, "Remy can you answer it?"

She passed the phone quickly so the caller wouldn't hang up. As soon as he received the phone he tapped the square on the screen, trying not to drop his cancer stick, "Allo?"

Rogue heard Remy talking to Kitty, understanding the frustration in his voice having to give directions again after giving them five times before, "D'accord. Try to make it quick. Rogues headaches be hittin' 'er hard."

Remy bent down to give the phone back, completely seeing how unwell Rogue was, "Dis one hurts pretty badly don' it?" A hand went to the back of her head after flicking the cigarette butt, gently massaging her skin. Her head moved in agreement.

"She's 'bout ten minutes away, chere. Somet'ing happened and she missed de exit. I couldn' make out de words. Y' know how fas' she talks," He sat down beside her, pulling Rogue closer to him with a possessive hug doing everything not to touch her skin. "Jus' relax, sweet pea. Remy take good care o' ya."

d.b

The trio pulled in front of the large six car garage Rogue spent most of her day time in. Her eyes glared at the large wooden doors not making the sensitivity any better. Remy's arm unwound from Rogue's shoulder that she used as a pillow during the car ride home. He knew how bad they made her feel especially the times when they hurt her so much it made her cry. She was the toughest woman he knew and if she cried, it meant something.

Remy made his way out the passenger door to help escort his darling so she wouldn't fall, which has happened before, "Ah'm fine, sugah, if ya really wanna help you should take mah stuff up to the room." A small smile broke its way onto her face.

"Ok, chere. No problem," He leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you bunches and try not to take too long getting up dere."

Before she could say it back, he was already making his way through the front door with her belongings. Kitty stayed behind ensuring her friend there was support for her anyways. Even kitty had comprehension as to how bad Rogue's powers could be. There were times when Kitty played nurse when Remy had training sessions and couldn't stay behind because of Logan's say-so.

"Feeling any better, chick?" Kitty asked with pure concern.

Rogue shook her head, "Not really. Ah started feelin' alright when we left the airport but it started nailin' mah brain again." Her legs swung out of the car, gripping on the door frame for support. With a few seconds of hesitation, she finally stood up with a slight sway. Kitty immediately went to her friend's side, "It's alright, Kit. Ah got this."

Woozy steps scraped the gravel leading up to doorway, feeling a pit in her stomach as she got closer to the mahogany wood. A deep breath ran through her before she worked the nerve to twist the handle. The mansion was unusually quiet for a Sunday evening, considering the amounts of teenagers that occupied the residency. Late night training, perhaps?

Rogue's headache still remained causing her to make her way to the kitchen, immediately going for the right set of pantry doors noticing it was full of allergy pills, sleep aids, flu lozenges but no pain reliever. Figures, just mah luck, she thought.

Turning around heading to the stairway, she heard deep steps hitting the carpeted stairs from that general direction. She was elated to see Remy at the foot of the stairs with a small white bottle clutched within his dominant hand. Once he caught sight of her, he raced over, "I knew y' might be lookin' fo' deese."

"Thanks, Rems. You know meh too well." She gladly accepted the remedy, taking a glance back to the kitchen needing something to wash it down with. Remy instantly picked up the signal as he rushed passed her to the fridge, pulling out an ice cold bottled water.

"And that's why we be gettin' married, ma cherie," A twist of the cap made a small crack before he handed it to his beloved. "De sooner y' drink dis down, de sooner you be feelin' better."

He possessively put his arm around her waist and directed her back to the stairs. Being the spontaneous gentleman he was, he startled Rogue by lifting her bridal style up the stairs, "Well at least dis won' be de las' time I hold y' dis way. I like it."

She loved seeing the lines in his face the way he was smiling now. The creases by his eyes made the expression more genuine in her heart and loved every single second they were sharing before he made his way to her door, "K, Remy you can put meh down now."

"Not til y' open de door," His easy demands always made Rogue obey. Every time.

Her hand shot to the handle and pushed it down, giving the door a slight shove. The lamp on her bedside table was already lit and the bed was undone for her to rest in, "You're the best, sugah."

His footsteps were flawless as he made his way to rest her on the bed, "Anyt'ing for you. Now, get some sleep, jet-lag be takin' a toll on de bot' of us." His hand went for the blanket to cover his woman, trying quickly to get out of her hair. Rest for Rogue was the most important thing on his mind that very moment and anything more was just keeping her from what he tried to accomplish. His free hand went to the top of her head, "Remy be 'ere when y' wake up." A simple lover's kiss was planted on her forehead where her bangs laid.

"Sugah, would you lay with meh til Ah doze off…? It's hard to sleep with an empty spot next to meh," Rogue knew she had him, Her eyes drooped hearing Remy kick his shoes off. The buttons on his shirt even made a sound when his fingers met them, carefully undoing each with a thief's precision.

The bed lowered as his weight was applied. He adjusted so he was on his left side, curling an arm around her torso, "Sweet dreams, chere."


	3. Chapter 3

Short one! This is where the story kinda picks up. Sorry if it's a lil slow but forgive me im a little rusty with my fics… thanks for taking the time to view my fic and please please please R&R. flames are welcome cuz I would love to know things yall see that I don't. (shit-eating smiley face)

Disclaimer: me no own.

3

An impromptu request from the Lebeau estate was shocking to both Rogue and Remy. Communication between the guild and the Cajun had faded over the past few years to the point where they stopped trying to contact him altogether. The guild, in Remy's opinion, was going to keep Rogue away more than anything because it was trouble with a capital t. It was a reason Rogue had trust issues with him at the start as a result from the past.

Rogue always expected trouble from the clan and tried everything in her power to keep him from going back. She knew his absence from the X-Men was going to be hard on her soul since she hadn't been apart from Remy more than a few days as a serious couple. But a week? It seemed preposterous.

"Do ya really have to go?" Rogue started to sound desperate, fidgeting with threads coming from her jeans where they dragged on the ground. Remy could visibly see she was nervous of his departure but kept his composure.

He nodded his head, looking at her in the mirror he occupied, "Oui, chere. Dey threatin' to cut me from de money dey owe me from heists in Nawlins. I can't afford dat. We can't afford dat 'cause or future depends on it." He tightened the red tie around his neck and then tugged on the collar of his black dress shirt, freeing the fabric caught under the tie.

Her face scrunched up like she was about to cry as he turned to face her. He was ready to leave which made it harder to bear letting a tear fall down her cheek. Seeing his girl cry made his chest tighten and it was his fault she was so emotional. Quick strides closed the gap, taking his place next to her on the firm bed, "Please don' cry, Rogue. Y' breakin' mi heart." His arm went around her waist, pulling her in as close as she would allow.

"Good 'cause that's exactly what you're doing to meh… cain't you wait a couple days or somethin' instead of springing this on meh a few hours ago?" Clutching onto the hand that was resting on her waistline like it was her life support.

"Henri say i's essential I make it down dere immediately," His eyes looked at her alarm clock resting on his bedside table. The spare minutes were gone almost making him choke before he continued, "I gotta get goin', chere. Y' know how I don' like bein' late…"

Her head dug into his chest, letting silver and chocolate strands fall over her face. Two fingers lifted her chin to peer into her emerald orbs that was glossed over and puffy. Being Rogue, she refused to meet his, "I'm comin' back, ok? Believe me, first chance I get im flyin' out." He chuckled trying to bring the mood up a little.

She understood but didn't want to believe the time has come where she has to say good-bye. Everything within her broke out of her stubbornness, kissing him with an unharnessed passion like she was to die at any possible second.

He embraced her into a final hug, "I'll call you befo' I take off and when I land."

"K, sugah, don't forget. 'Cause Ah'll fly my ass down there if ya don't."

Remy broke the hug, having to get to his feet. He was getting behind consoling Rogue and ensuring her things would be fine. He felt eyes on his back as he made his way to the bags beside the door, "I love y', sweet pea. Au Revoir!" His signature smirk was the last thing she saw before he slipped out of his room, luggage in hand.

Silence remained. Silence and her uneven breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx a bunch for those who actually reviewed this thing! Even the smallest of compliments go a long way cuz it's always easier to say something negative than something positive (a lesson that was learned very quickly at the job site lol). Either way, it's all good to me! I can take the heat anywayzzz I hope yall enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh Mylanta… really? Don't we all know I don't own X-Men? Duh.

4

Saturday couldn't have arrived any slower but nonetheless it was here freeing Rogue from her responsibilities in the shop for two whole days; two whole days without Logan jumping down her throat. Throughout the years of living at the institution, her opinion of many people had changed, some good some bad. Logan, on the other hand wore that line thin since she decided to lend a helping hand in the garage. Unfortunately, it was her contribution to the house: being the grease monkey.

It was near eleven-thirty in the morning and Rogue was still in bed which was unlike her. She lied there hoping for a call from Remy but nothing yet. The past few days he'd been absent, he called around nine am, eight their time. What made today so different? He promised a call no later than ten before saying good night…

Something felt different deep within her bones, trying everything not to believe it had something to do with Remy. Why would she think something so negative about her lover? She knew he was truthful to her and their vow of monogamy, never having to feel a sense of infidelity. He admitted being a player when they put their differences aside starting fresh becoming friends very quickly. There was nothing from the past she felt needed to be hidden because, she knew things about Remy from his memories that she probably shouldn't have seen… Like Belladonna.

He was very adamant about learning things about Rogue that no other man would: her body. His questions about her underwear and the colors of bras she owned only helped draw an image of what she held behind closed doors. Rogue felt trusting of him with the things she shared, even the personal things. When he asked her if she liked him she was hesitant, realizing exposing too much would be an unwanted risk, saying yes past all the doubts and advice from Kitty. That was the day she had him hooked.

In a split second Rogue was thrown from her thoughts sensing an unwanted sensation filling the pit of her stomach. She slung the blanket over leaping from her bed towards the bathroom. A hand went over her mouth, suppressing the contents from impending carpet stains. This cain't be happenin', thoughts raced through her mind a million miles a second.

Knots in her stomach continued when she met the porcelain throne. Everything from last night was now gone making the heaving even worse. Rogue's eyes were covered in tears by the tremors her body produced which were overwhelming even to her.

But as soon as it began it stopped. Rogue stood there hunched over the toilet, needing to regain her balance as well as her breath. This cain't be happenin', she thought again, both hands still resting on the seat, not caring about the saliva dangling from her bottom lip. A tiny moan of discomfort slipped past her lips before spitting the last of the vomit into the toilet.

She finally collected herself enough to make her way to the sink. The cold water faucet was actuated, fingers playing in the cool water getting the feel for her heated body. Her other hand met the one in the water, cupping the fluid before meeting her dry lips.

A couple of sloshes later, Rogue met herself in the mirror, glancing at her bed-head and the paleness of her face, "Dammit, Ah hate bein' sick…"

Rogue grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste from the drawer on her left, needing to get the sour taste from her mouth and fast. Once she started brushing her mind started drifting, eyes grew wide when her thoughts landed on one in particular: pregnancy.

The spearmint mouth scrub met the sink in one spit, "Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Rogue's mind paniced. "This seriously cain't be happenin'!" Her bare legs took her into her room needing a change of clothing. She lunged down for the pair of jeans she was wearing the day before, slipping them on with ease and the sleep shirt was replaced with her favorite Rolling Stones tee.

"Where the hell are mah shoes?" Her irritation wore thin with an unfamiliar situation in the front of her mind. Her long legs carried her to the other corner of the room by the door, hearing a faint knocking.

That was Kitty's knock.

Rogue effortlessly reached the door, allowing her best-friend from high school to enter the unsteady environment, "Hey, Kit, what's poppin'?"

Kitty made her way over to Rogue's bed, taking a sit looking back at her friend, "Heard you next door so I came over to see if you wanted to hang out today. It would help get your mind off Remy for a while and Pete's out of town for the next couple days. So lets go do something!"

Rogue heard the longing in Kitty's voice when she dropped Peter's name. She was in love just like her. A smile drew itself on Rogue's lips knowing her friend was in total bliss. She made her way to the head of the bed and sat on the pillows cross legged, next to Kitty.

"Ah would love to hang out, Kit. Ah kinda need someone right now…" Rogue couldn't help but shed a tear, wiping it away would be too obvious and she never liked others seeing her in distress. She was the tough one. But once the first fell, more were there to follow. She ducked her head to hide remorse but nothing could be held from Kitty, and she knew that.

Kitty heard a choke come from the older girl, "Rogue? Are you crying?" She ducked down, completely invading Rogue's space, "Oh my God! What's wrong?"

She was the only one of Rogue's friends who'd been able break down the walls without getting punched multiple warnings in advance, like Jean. Rogue apologized for it, of course, on Xavier's demand.

Kitty made her way up the bed to sit next to Rogue, giving her friend an embrace, "Please, Rogue? I'll use your name if you're going to be a stubborn mule. I'm not afraid." She chuckled. Sometimes the silliest things made Rogue laugh when she's down.

"Go ahead. It's not gonna kill meh."

"Anna." Kitty lifted an eyebrow hoping to get a rise from her friend.

Rogue lifted her shoulders to break Kitty's hug, making a move to slide off the bed. She reached down for the nightshirt, wiping her eyes of the tears. The shirt was thrown into the bathroom without a specific target point. Rogue's demeanor went from upset to serious in a quick flash, looking Kitty square in the eye, making the girl swallow hard like her death was around the corner, "Chances are… Ah'm pregnant."

Rogue witnessed the girls eyes widen with excitement, letting out a squeal. She leapt off the bed throwing herself onto her best friend, "Really? Ohmygod! Does Remy know?"

"That's the thing… I realized this, lahk, thirty minutes ago and Ah'm not telling him something this important involving both our lives over the phone. Call meh old fashioned but that's something done face to face. Ah'll wait til he gets home Wednesday or somethin'..." Rogue turned her attention split from the girl to the drapes covering the man-sized window, holding out the beauty the Saturday afternoon produced. She went over pinning to covers back then to open the glass barrier.

"You took a test, right?" Kitty's curiosity asking her these questions will probably get her killed one day.

"No. It's only logical when Ah think about it. Mah cycle ended a couple days before we left for Georgia. It takes about two weeks for conception, the time we were there, and Ah've been back nearly two weeks now… And, well, Ah'm late. Just adds up." Rogue felt awkward talking about this with the younger girl. She was personal with Remy only and wanted to keep it that way.

Kitty stared at her for a second, "You should still do it though. At least have proof…"

Rogue didn't feel like arguing about this with Kitty, it would just end up beating a dead horse, "Help meh find mah Chuck's first and we'll head up to the pharmacy, _mother_."

Kitty laughed on that one, "Uh, no ma'am, that would be you."

**Ha! Got it! I'm actually satisfied with this chapter cuzzz it took FOR-E-VER re writing this sucker. I found out how awesome The Beach Boys are to listen to when it comes to inspiration. About a year ago I painted an 'under the sea' theme for my sister's nursery with the help of some Brian Wilson and the gang. Looked pretty badass if I say so myself lol. Thanx again for stopping by and it's about to get a lil rocky from here. -HS**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the sucker.

**5**

01:25

"Ok, cherie, I love y' too. Sweet dreams. I'll call you in de mornin'." It hurt a little hanging up with Rogue. She had become such a staple in his life and it was hard being cut from her so suddenly. It was hard enough to keep his hands off her inappropriately at formal functions. He honestly felt deprived. Remy never liked the hotels in New Orleans. His stay the past few days had been difficult, missing the warmth Rogue provided under the blankets and her kisses before he closed his eyes for the night. Instead, he had to say it over the phone as opposed to whispering it her ear holding her in his arms until they drifted off.

The stairs were the only obstacle before reaching his dingy room, climbing them three at a time. His hand went to his coat pocket pulling out a single key with a tag attached, slipping it into the deadbolt and then to the handle lock. With a turn to the right along with the knob, the holed-out door swung with no effort due to uneven door hinges. It was cold in his hotel room and he detested the cold weather. His coat was removed, setting it on the back of the nearest chair.

Remy tried to make his way to the restroom but something caused his foot to slip on the ceramic tiles. A message was found under his boot. Inquisitively he lifted his boot from the small piece of paper to get a better visual. He bent down picking up the small square, a simple note reading:

Devil

We know you're back in town and I'm sure your brother wouldn't appreciate you letting him die on your account. If his life or your nephews life mean anything to you, I would suggest meeting me here at the old gator warehouse no later than 2am. You know where it is. It would be a shame if you failed to join us.

Ciao.

The ledger was unfamiliar but who would use his family as collateral? There were a few he could think of but not one in particular. No one even knew he was in town except the immediate family… Could the Assassins still have a grudge against me? A fold in between his brows had become a prominent feature over the years appearing when in thought. His heart began to race when he saw the time read one thirty.

"I got time." He thought aloud, grabbing his keys before he locked himself out.

Now he was glad Rogue didn't come with because it could've been her abducted by psychos being held for ransom. He would die if anything happened to her.

The door closed behind him as he took off like the wind.

d.b

The docks were old and creaked with each step, giving Remy the chills from the eeriness but it was probably the cool air that lifted from the bay. It had been a good couple of years since he had been to this part of town, needing to remember how far down the gator factory was located. His athletic build and swift feet helped make his way down with minutes to spare. Breathing was easy for him to control, reaching a hand down into his slack pocket retrieving a four, a five, and a six of clubs for protection. Who know who this person is…

His feet picked up again into a jog letting the scenery take its place in his rusty memory. A few more yards and the factory was in view, instantly changing his stride to a sprint. The sheet metal paneling was rusted from years of neglect and the paint was faded beyond Remy's recollection.

His feet slowed before he approached the building. Light seeped in between the disconnecting sheet metal panels and indistinct voices were heard behind the door. He knew this was dangerous without back up but it was exciting being able to cut loose without the X-Men. The adrenaline in his chest began to take over his body, giving the wooden door a slight push open, not willing to take any steps forward until he was signaled.

Two men in their mid-twenties approached equipped with brawn. They looked familiar but couldn't pinpoint where. "He's waiting," The larger of the two spoke with a thick Irish accent dripping from his words, reluctantly allowing Remy access.

Remy looked around the old factory seeing how much was removed since he was a teenager. No Henri. No Etienne. They weren't in sight in any direction as he continued until a voice cracked the silence echoing a plethora of times.

"Devil!"

Remy recognized that voice. Seamus O'Reily. A friend Remy from Remy's past he ripped off due to an old rivalry both families were involved in.

"Where are dey, Seamus?" Remy yelled with annoyance.

"Who?" the voice was close enough to civil as the lanky man appeared from the shadows, standing fifteen feet in Remy's direction. The man's leather jacket hid the muscle Remy knew he had from the years of thievery under his belt. He didn't seem intimidating by his looks but Remy knew what king of damage the man could produce.

"Don' play dumb, Shea! Tell me where dey are an' what y' want?" Remy began to sound demanding beyond his cool demeanor. His muscles began to tighten, holding back the urge nuke the man as he stood.

The older man began to laugh almost to hysterics, trying to speak in between breaths. Remy's eyes flared with anger having his intelligence tested. It took the man a few minutes to calm his composure, "It was just a ruse, Lebeau! They're not here! But at least I know how to trick a fool."

Remy knew something was wrong at this point. Guns from all directions loaded at once, realizing they were all pointed to him. Seamus was a real deal southern gangster with a full-blood Irish background. The two drifted apart over the years because of the time and investment it took to be involved in their families' clan. Red eyes searched the layout pin-pointing every elite sharpshooter on the second floor. Seamus was known for his precision thievery and his squad of cronies usually in tow for something of this nature: protection or an assassination attempt.

There was no escaping but he was going to die trying. In the blink of an eye, Remy dropped to the ground sweeping the thugs to the ground. The cards he held glowed with a fucia hue, throwing them with precision for a beam supporting the second floor loft. The explosion was a success as three men fell upon the mangled metal structure.

As Remy reached into his pocket to re-equip, he felt a sharp pain in the right side of his shoulder and one in his lower back. Then he heard the gunshot. His dominant arm was out and it was going be hard retrieving his arsenal now.

"SHOOT HIM, NOW!"

Those words made his eyes pop open. He was trained for situations close this but not completely. His feet took him to a spot that was perfect cover, overcoming the intensity of the pain running through his being. The barrage of bullets ranging from all sizes hit his cover chipping away the wooden crates he leapt behind. His life was at stake and there was no getting out alive at this point, already feeling dizzy from the loss of blood.

"I love you, Anna…" the words crossing his mind made his eyes swell with tears placing his foot to the wall of the building.

The wall began to take on a faint shade of fucia that creped its essence along the roof and other three walls.

"What's goin' on?"

"Hell's breakin' loose!"

"Get out! Get out!"

Voices from the men were being shouted from every direction but Remy's head began to pound with the exertion of energy, hoping not to reach the burnout phase.

"I'm takin' all you mother fuckers with me!" Remy yelled back.

He felt the strain his heart produced when he thought of Rogue without him in her life, being six feet under. Everything he did was to escape this life but to die by it was something else. His promises of a bright future free from the petty crimes and violence their lives consisted. They were to get married and start their own family. But now he has to let her go. "Au Revoir, cherie."

He let his foot off the metal and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever trials were next.

**Im not afraid to admit I relatively stink at action sequences it was a tough one pulling outta my head without a roughdraft. My back hurts and my legs are sore lol luckily I got it done in time to get ready for work. Happy happy joy joy. Til next time! -HS**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own.

6

The test was nothing short of what Rogue expected and felt like it was a waste of money. But then again, it just made everything worse knowing, indeed, she was with-child.

A light glow from the bedside table filled the room during the early hours of the evening as the sun's vibrancies were fading rapidly followed by the stars in its wake. Rogue's window remained open during the day, welcoming the calming winds as they helped her come to grips with her and Remy's destiny. How was she going to tell Remy he has a baby on the way? Of course they talked about children before but it was something that remained in the dark. They never made any decisions as to when they prepared to start conceiving, just wanting to leave that subject off their minds.

The feather pillow was the most inviting part of the full sized bed that swallowed her entirely. The cool sheets and the breeze were a dream compared to the June's heat in New York but it was nothing to the sweltering heat Rogue remembered down in the delta. Her mood was a depressed one since the beginning of the day, constantly wanting to break out in tears every time Kitty mentioned or when she thought of the word 'baby'. She laid a hand beneath her shirt on her lower abdomen against her bare skin, wondering what it looked like at this point. Her stomach was still flat and muscular from the years of intense training, realizing sometime soon all the hard work and effort it took to be of physical paragon will vanish with a bump in its place.

What is it gonna be? What is it gonna look lahk? Rogue couldn't help but wonder the obvious. "Ah hope you're not a boy 'cause you'll make meh a granny by the time Ah'm thirty-eight," she giggled to herself giving the baby a tiny poke.

The room was tranquil for the first time that day, without the crying or emotions flying off the handle. The news had to sink in eventually so why not start now? Everything within her wanted this to be a dream but maybe it's the start of something spectacular. She had no experience with babies or young children except when she heard them acting unruly in a public facility and that was birth control enough for her.

"Ah'm gonna make the best of this if Ah have to live with it," doubts were tossed to the side, needing a clear conscience to set her mind straight. "Ah'm gonna do this."

She agreed with Kitty insisting she told the professor about the miracle before Monday's danger room session arrived. She wanted nothing to happen to it even though she had mixed feelings about the baby but safety was everything.

A knock on her door drew her from the thoughts that kept reeling in her fragile state of mind, "Its open!"

The door revealed Kitty with three plastic grocery bags full of unimaginables, "Hey, girl, I went out after you fell asleep earlier and…" she walked over to the bedside in excitement causing Rogue to shift positions sitting cross-legged. Two of the three were dumped over, tossing the plastic to the floor by her feet.

Rogue was amazed to see Kitty's support in the ordeal. Her dark green eyes were stunned to see small things like little white booties and onsies. Bibs, bottles, and rubber nipples covered the bed having to get used to things she only saw in stores make its way into her room. The tears were back in Rogue's vision, grabbing the sleeve from her shirt to wipe them away. "Thank you so much, Kit. Ah don't know what t' say…"

"Not done yet. I went ahead and got you your favorite: pretzel M&M's. I know how much of those you can go through when you get depressed. And I also got you this," Kitty really was the person who knew her best, unveiling the last item from the bag: a jar of speared pickles.

This time Rogue couldn't hold back, lifting herself from her spot to give her best friend the most sincere hug ever given by the young woman. Rogue arms were around Kitty's shoulders feeling the air escaping the others lungs with the bear hug backed with spirit and love.

Kitty phased through the girls arms trying to catch the breath lost, "Damn you're strong! Lay off the weights for a while."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh a little, "Ah cain't help it! You forget Ah lift heavy things in the garage lahk headers and exhaust manifolds and what-have-you. There's a reason my car weighs forty-two hundred pounds."

Kitty bent down for the bags to clear off the bed, "So… When are you seeing the professor tomorrow?" Her brown eyes watched Rogue stiffen when she dropped his name.

A hand went through her hair, "Sometime after breakfast. Ah have to make sure he's in his office alone 'cause Ah don't want someone spreadin' the word lahk herpes and blowin' Remy's phone up. Ah wanna tell Remy mahself."

Kitty piped, "I'll go with you, that is, only if you want me to." The bags were set on the carpet by her bedside table.

"Ah'd lahk that, Kit. Ah'm scared of what the professors gonna think of meh now that Ah have to resign from the team… Ah mean, all the blood, sweat an' tears Ah spilled are just goin' down the toilet. It took meh five years of the most grueling courses and hand-to-hand combat sessions even a skilled Navy SEAL operative would have difficulties performing!" There went the emotions.

Kitty went over to Rogue giving her another hug, "Calm down chick. I know how hard this must be, having to tell your father figure this type of thing, but I know Xavier will see that baby like a grandchild and love it more than anyone will understand. Trust me, Rogue, just be Positive Pollie and not Negative Nellie."

Rogue broke the embrace to get a sip from the Dr. Pepper she grabbed from the kitchen earlier, "Hey Kit? You mind stayin' here tonight? Ah don't feel so crappy when you're around."

"Uh-duh that's what I was doing anyways! We've needed a girl's night for, like, ever! When are you two getting married? Before or after the baby?"

"We haven't picked a date yet but… Ah wanna do it before the critter comes along,"

Rogue felt so awkward planning out the details of her life but on the other hand it was completely exciting. "Ah was thinkin' about getting married here on the grounds but now, knowing Ah'm havin' a baby, Ah wanna do it in Georgia."

Kitty sat on top of the mattress, "So are you two moving down there once it arrives?"

"Ah want to. The house needs work and a lot of it. Half of the electricity in the house don't work and the water pressures low. Needless to say, we had an amazing two weeks… Outside." Rogue chuckled, reminiscing the times they laid underneath the starry night, indulged in one another.

"I imagine since Pete and Remy are good friends, we could pitch in and help you two get that house started. You need your space with Remy building a happy home. I want to be Aunt Kit-Kat, dammit!" Kitty joked shining a light of optimism toward Rogue.

Rogue's heart warmed hearing Kitty's title in the baby's life and couldn't help but embrace the courage and the idea that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, that maybe, they would create a happy home, "We've gotten better about pickin' fights over stupid shit, lahk when he forgets to rinse the sink from brushin' his teeth… or when Ah forget to put the cap back on the toothpaste. Things lahk that. We actually stopped it when Ah told him Ah wanted to break-up a couple months ago… And let me tell you, it's been work."

"I remember that… Logan threatened to remove you from the team because you wouldn't leave your room for, like, four days. Sure didn't take you two that long to get over it."

Rogue sat at the head of the bed, grabbing the feather pillow letting it rest in her lap with her elbows on top, "Ah was drunk the whole time and there was a point when Ah thought Ah was fallin' off the earth, holdin' on to mah bed for dear life. That's why Ah won't drink tequila anymore. But that was when Ah realized Remy was the only one for me and foolish for even thinkin' about lettin' him go."

Kitty lied across the bed crossing her arms beneath her head, "I couldn't imagine losing Peter. Ever. But then again we haven't been together nearly as long as you two…" She let out a sharp sigh of discontent, "I'm hoping he doesn't leave to join Kurt and X-Calibur… Do you know how far Muir Island is? Yeah, that shit is far away."

Rogue felt terrible for her friend experiencing the beginning stages of a long-distance relationship, though she had no comprehension with the exception of Remy's trip to Louisiana, "When's he leavin'?"

"I don't know, really. He said anytime from two months to a year. Nothing specific," Kitty answered with a shrug.

"It's getting' late, Kit. We should probably get your stuff so we can catch a late night movie downstairs. Ah need to escape reality for a while," Rogue placed the pillow back where it belonged and jumped to her feet. "You know we're just gonna gossip all night if we don't move."


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy menudo! I'm a total space cadet for forgetting to drop thank you's to those who were awesome to favorite this story and review it. Helps refrain from a negative frame of mind to keep it going AND getting some more fluff-ness out there lol. yayuhh! Oh and btw sorry about sloppy spelling, punctuation, double spacing and all that jazz ... I'm forced to use the shotty word pad for the time being. Jeeze I miss my auto correct... (tear).**

7

Early Sunday morning made itself known as the objects within the room lit up with the sun's welcoming rays including the two young women bundled in two seperate comforters. Rogue's eyelids filled with pink as if on queue they shot open with the anxiety of forwarding the semi-unwelcome news to Xavier.

All of Rogue's nerves were on edge as she lied in the bed listening to the silent breathing Kitty produced. They stayed up late but yet she had trouble sleeping with the fear of Xavier's opinion on the matter looming in her dreams. The psyches could deal some serious damage in her sleep when they fed on her emotions. Only getting four hours of sleep a night was not unusual to Rogue, having to suffer from their terror the moment she wounded Cody Robbins...

Her thoughts averted to Remy. The fact he didn't call last night or any part of yesterday made her chest ache and emotions rattle. There was no question something went wrong at this point. He was faithful to her, catching glipmpses of memories from the day before by accidental skin contact when they slept beside one another. Spotting events of him flirting with other women pissed her off beyond reason but knew that was something she couldn't control in his day-to-day life. Though she would admit, her eyes were never kept to herself but never went so far as to flirting with other men.

The ring on her finger still felt foreign as her thumb slowly played with the band causing it to rotate. Life was moving fast for Rogue, way faster than one would've expected it to and it was all because of the swamp-rat. It all changed when he proposed and now, with whats being served on her plate, a whisper of doubt made her wish he didn't. She wanted to hit the brake but it was too late.

She knew he didn't call and she was on the verge of boiling over; pissed and upset rolled into one. Rogue slid her hand beneath her pillow for the phone which served as a 'Remy alert' but that was hopeful thinking. The screen showed no missed calls, "Figures," she whispered aloud. "Cain't believe you're gonna make meh worry." At this moment Rogue could care less if she woke Kitty with how pissed off she was. His number was probably the easiest to access being the last person she talked to on the phone tapping the green call button next to his name. Anxiety filled as she anticipated the call tone.

"Straight to voicemail? You never turn your phone off..." Rogue looked at the device with uncertainty. Her face dug into the feather pillow feeling entirely hopeless as it was their only way of contacting one another not having a secondary number to reach him down south.

The time on her phone read a quarter to eight and Rogue wanted to get this thing taken care of with the professor. She swung her legs over the side as the green plaid comforter was thrown over on top of Kitty. Rogue made sure not to get up to her feet too quickly needing her equilibrium to catch up with her stretching both arms in the air to relieve her back from sleep tension.

She looked back at Kitty figuring it would be a good idea to get the girl up giving her a slight nudge, "Kit... Time to get up." A nasaly moan was all Rogue got out of her. "We ain't playin' this game! C'mon, Kit!" Rogue tore the comforter from her friend exposing Kitty's bare legs to the air-conditioning.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses will ya? It's only... Eight? Are you serious, Rogue? Really?" She definately wasn't a morning person since she graduated three years prior being allowed the opportunity to sleep in until ten at the latest with the luxury of being the Danger Room tech at night. Kitty rolled over away from Rogue ducking her head beneath a pillow.

"As a heart attack and you knew Ah wanted to do this early," Rouge went for the dresser adjacent to the bed pulling out a pair of semi-faded boot-cut jeans and fresh undergarments from the drawer above, both being closed with more force getting her point through to the younger girl. She went over to the closet yanking a gray v-neck that formed with her curves.

"C'mon, Kit!" Irritation wore on her voice as she made her way to the bathroom leaving the door cracked to give some ventilation being short a window. There was nothing Rogue was afraid to keep hidden and there was nothing Kitty hadn't seen before from the years of rooming together and the plethora of times they had to suit-out in the womens locker room.

The fuacet to the shower squeaked with a twist giving the cold water time to heat up. Her change of clothes were set on the toilet lid then reached for a towel from the cabinet above. Steam began to cloud the mirror in no time and filled her lungs with heat. The long sleeved shirt was pulled over her head and tossed to the floor with no reguard, 'Ah really don't wanna speak to Xavier.' Her mind was in so many places taking her time to undress and rid herself from what was left of yesterdays mess.

d.b

The partners in crime walked the velvet-red carpet that filled the quiet halls of the Xavier Institute. Years of residing in the mansion had its perks of knowing the stortcuts and hideout spots that made ditching easy to avoid someone. Thats exactly what Rogue's mind was on: ditching Kitty. 'Ah cain't do it...' her thoughts made the nervousness take her over.

Rogue stopped dead in her tracks once they made it past the corner in direct sight of Xavier's office, leaning on the wooden paneled wall. Kitty looked back noticing Rogue more than ten feet behind her, head down and hands covering her face. She walked back expecting the girl to be in tears, "No time for crying, chick. You said you were telling the professor so lets go."

"Ah know what Ah said, Kitty and Ah ain't cryin' just nervous is all. You don't know how it feels... Yet," she placed her hands behind her head allowing her diaphragm to open mentally counting to ten. One. Two. Three...

Rogue picked up the pace again once she reached ten covering the distance to his door. There was a figure behind the glass but not clear enough to tell who it was. Kitty read Rogue's hesitation tapping on the door for her. The glare Rogue gave off to friend was to kill but that was going to have to wait until later.

Xavier's door opened quickly greeting the young women, "Rogue. Kitty. What brings you to my office this Sunday morning of all mornings? Please, come in!" He wheeled back granting access directing to the couch by his desk.

Kitty led the way to the dark green leather couch that was covered in years of wear hitting the back of the couch with more momentum than needed. Rogue, on the other hand, felt the need to stand, hands in both pockets as if were to help built her courage on such a private matter. She heard the electric motor of his chair make its way to them after the door closed causing the glass to rattle.

"Actually, Rogue, I do know why you're here," Xavier's eyes shined on her. "You're thoughts were very intrusive yesterday and couldn't help but over-hear. But I would like to hear it from you if you'd like."

Her green eyes were wide with horror needing the couch for support, "What's there to tell? Ah'm knocked up, simple as that. Ah thought we were doing things right but Ah guess not... Doesn't save the embarrassment though."

"Embarrassment? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rogue. It's a part of life we can't live without and I honestly thought it would be Jean doing this, not you." The professor placed his hand on the back of her head in comfort. "I've taught you many things, Rogue but I can't teach you how to be a parent but I can help you learn. I'm here for you like you've been there for me so all you have to do is ask."

A smile broke onto her lips feeling the love from her mentor but couln't rip her mind from one thought, "Question: If you picked up on mah brain waves does that mean..."

The professor nodded, "I told her to keep quiet or she was removed from the team. Jean likes you, Rogue. You just don't know it."

"Well Ah was thinkin' since I'm forced to resign from the team could Ah work somewhere outside the garage? Logan and I are gonna get in a fight before you know it and there are way too many parts that weight more than twenty pounds..."

The professor took her request into consideration, "I'll have to see if there's anyone who's willing train you in a new field. Let me get back to you on that, Rogue."

A vibration from Rogue's back pocket took her attention from the professor to her phone. An unrecognizable number let alone area code flashed across her screen giving her the curiosity as to who it could be, "Hello?"

Rogue stood up on her feet and walked to an unoccupied space turning her back on the other two. Kitty felt it was an unwelcome call as she watched her friends demeanor change. The phone dropped to the hardwood followed by her knees giving out. Her knees hit with a deep thud and upper body being supported by her hands planted on the floor. Kitty jumped from her seat sliding on both knees next to Rogue, who could't control a remorseful scream from escaping her throat.

**HMMMMMM... Sorry for the wait, yall! tried to do at least 2 a week and with my time being diverted into other projects its gonna slow down a bit. Sorry! What happened here? i dunno lol wait to find out HOPFULLY by wednesday-thursday being the latest. The original version of this chapter was an ass-kicker but thanx to my 'supposed-to-be-awesome-Windows-7' took a big fat crap in my white hat. Well enough of my A/N until I put something up next time. -HS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ended the last one with the unforgivable 'c' word lol. You'll live :) its not my style buuut things change. On a good note, I've got some pretty nifty ideas/future fics stirrin in this noggin of mine so bear with me those of you who ACTUALLY read my stuff (its almost like talking to white pixels at this point, maybe? lol). It's a short'n! Here's numero huit!**

**Oh mylanta where the hell have my disclaimers been? Not here! lol DON"T OWN IT #Jussayin'**

**8**

The thought of her love being mortally wounded left a hole where her heart was. Even the word 'survive' scared the hell out of her. Remy was home but not in a way she would've pictured: on a gourney hoding on to the last strings of life. She hadn't seen him but maybe a few seconds before being wheeled into the med-bay and out of sight. It infuriated Rogue beyond reason when Xavier refused to let her join the rescue team to New Orleans giving her the 'I have my reasons' line.

It was late and most of the students and instructors were retired for the night giving Rogue the perfect opportunity for a 'reconnaissance mission'. She had been recluse in her room all day knowing someone other than the two she told herself, Jean, knew about her situation. Avoiding others was a talent Rogue unknowingly possessed and it was going to be practiced; hiding away from everyone ignoring the door when knocked on, rejecting phone calls and left messages unread.

The door creaked reminding herself to grease it before she decided to play spy in the near furure. It was dark in every corner which made sneaking out from her room that much easier. Her sense of sound guided where her vision failed. She knew that house like the back of her hand considering the abundance of hallways and multiple corners to maneuver around. Military training had its perks and if she got busted then she knew her knowledge in stealth was a load of bull.

The med-bay foyer lit up the edges of darkness leading into the house burning her eyes once in reach. Rogue peered around the corner then glanced behind her and continued to proceed. Lights engulfed her squinting at the blueish-flourescence as she traveled towards the sliding metal doors.

A murky reflection appeared on the stainless walls as she passed through the entrance. The sterile envorinment burned at Rogue's nose giving off that familliar smell along with stainless steel. 'There are way too many bad memories here,' she thought studying the sounds from all sorts of recognizable machines. Expecting to find what she was looking for with a careful eye, a deep, brash yet friendly voice cut in, "Wondered how long it was going to take you."

And she was caught. Rogue spun on her heel meeting Hank face-to-face, shock painted her expression, "Who'da thunk it, right?" Breaking the ice with Mr. McCoy wasn't very difficult for Rogue. He was not only a mentor and a teacher but a friend she could always go to for a third person opinion; never steering her in the wrong direction, understanding her where other failed to.

"I'm under strict orders not to let you see him, Rogue. It's not something you should witness..." His eyes averted looking back to where Remy rested. "But I'm not going to keep you from him," beastly yellow eyes met hers with his serious facade fading. "I could use some help around here. If you'd like, you can stay 'til about five this morning. Jean will be here at six to relieve me so it would give you enough time to make it to your dorm unseen. All things considering, I don't blame you."

"All things considering...?" An eyebrow lifted. Her hands went into her pockets feeling sheepish.

His facial expression was one who couldn't be fooled, "You know what I'm talking about, Rogue. Believe it or not but my heightened sense of smell allows me to detect changes in body chemistry. I knew there was something different about your aura when you returned from your trip to the deep south but couldn't place my finger on it 'til you came in just now. As i said, 'all things considering'."

"'Nuff said, Ah guess. Totally unexpected to say the least," she chuckled to herself feeling the 'news egg' crack more and more. Five people knew, herself included, and more than she could count to tell later along the way.

"Scared?" Hank was always of concern when it came down to his students. He felt it was his parental obligation to be there in their time of need whether it be of positive and negative repercussions.

"Shitless," Rogue couldn't come up with any other answer. The cots where the wounded would rest were within her sights feeling the antsy sensation and the need to see Remy. "Ah honestly don't wanna talk about it, Hank... There's so much goin' on in mah head Ah feel lahk Ah'm about to spin out."

His head nodded in agreement, "I respect your wishes, Rogue. Maybe we could catch up next time." An arm directed her to advance to Remy's resting spot, "Lead the way, little one."

Hank followed Rogue as she crossed the room to Remy's cot, "Looks lahk you rearranged since the last time Ah was here."

"Well, with the increase in students comes an increase in supplies. I've been telling Charles the room needs an extention for at least a year now..." Hank placed a hand on her back once she stopped in place at the end of his bed. Wires and power cords clouded the floor keeping Remy down on earth.

Her fingers ran across the sheet that covered his body to the sternum, ending upon his chin feeling the patches of burned facial hair. She observed how calm his expression was though she understood how comassionate Hank could be when came to sedatives; always generous to keep you from the pain. "He has no idea where he is, Rogue and I'm sure he's can't feel a thing until I'm ready to take him off. The worst is what you can't see..."

She glanced back at him, "That offer earlier? Ah'll take it."

**YAY! Got it. Seriously have a feeling this is gonna be a lengthy story... Not yet have I finished a story from back in the day but, y'know, things change and people change. M'kay now that I got this puppy on the road I'm fo' shizzle about to start whats been eating at my brain for, what, two weeks now? Something like that... Deuce! -HS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanx a million to those who've been subscribing and favoriting this story! AHHH it's effing awesome! Keep the love flowin guys and I'll do the same! **

9

If someone offered to pay a penny for her thoughts then she would be a millionaire. So many things continuously made their revolution through her mind and back again like Ringo Starr saying 'Number Nine, Number Nine, Number Nine' but she could press stop or pause on the stero.

The mission back to her room seemed fairly easy as she made her way up the stairs veering to the right with an elated feeling surging through her heart; Remy was alive, unconcious but alive. Her sanctuary was less than twenty yards away, thumbs were hooked onto the fabric of her back pockets, full on sights for the knob. She could see the dawn break through the man-sized windows straight down the hallway with the light blues and fading yellows blending into orange painted on everything it touched. A new day was the edge of arrival and her eyes felt like steel curtains on the verge of welding shut. Running on twenty-two hours with little sleep the night before were taking a toll on her and she would do anything for some shut-eye. The moment her hand met the handle she heard another door close not too far from hers. It was Jean. And she was looking right at her making eye contact.

Rogue went for her phone to check the time reading the bright white numbers: 5:15. She felt jipped always making sure time was on her side at all times.

The red-head took a few steps out of her way to meet Rogue, "You're an early bird this morning or... Are you just getting to bed?" She smiled at the younger woman, not being pursuaded otherwise. A white coat was thrown over her forearm and a leather satchel in the other hand ready to start the long day ahead of her.

Rogue felt the need to retaliate keeping her voice low but stern. "Dammit, Jean! Stay outta mah head! Ah'm not too thrilled you know more about meh than Ah'd lahk you to! So please, do meh the favor and stay out!"

Jean raised her hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, ok? My telepathy's been giving me a run for my money here recently and all I'm saying is try to not project so much. If it makes you feel any better I have a lot of dirt on everyone here because they project. You'd be horrified from some of the things I've picked up."

"Let's start a club," Rogue replied sarcastically. "No, Jean, Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't have snapped lahk that. Between this baby thing and Remy, Ah don't know where mah head's at."

Jean could read the girl's expression like a book with the morning light, "It's alright, chick. When Scott got crushed during that Sentinel attack last year, there was nothing I could do to keep myself from worrying sick. The margin of death was always present and nothing in my power would keep it away... But he pulled through. Remy's a fighter and I'm going to do everything to ensure a full recovery. It's my job you know."

"Thanks, Jean. That means a lot. Ah don't know what Ah'd do without y'all around to give meh some peace of mind," she went over to Jean giving a tight hug which was unlike her.

"What was that for?" Jean's brow was cocked in confusion as Rogue pulled away.

"Tryin' not to take people for granted for the first time in mah life," the revelation was a surprise to both of them but as of late that's been her outlook.

Jean took a step back indicating her leave, "Well, Rogue, I'm needing to make it down to the kitchen for my usual pick-me-up before I get to the med-bay. We should get together sometime and catch up on things."

Rogue's reply was short and sweet, "You bet. Call me if anything happens to him, please?"

"See you later, chick," Jean walked off toward the stairs as Rogue flashed a peace sign as her good-bye feeling a sense of joy for the first time that day, being able to put her mind at ease knowing he had the best working on his side.

**More of a Rachel Summers fan than Ms. Grey if I say so myself. Total badass lol. Just read the comics guys and you'll figure it out yourself. If you have no clue whats going on, JUMP IN or google that shit... Well it's another short one before I get elbow deep in this thing lol Im gonna try to update this thing at LEAST once a week. Gimme some love yall! -HS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait y'all! Hope it's a good'n for you! **

10

The week that followed passed slower than molasses on the coldest day of winter. Rogue found herself looking through her bedroom window observing the events of the sunny Saturday afternoon unfolding on the football field sized lawn. Three charcoal grills, a plethora of coolers and a ton of people getting the cook-out in the works. "Looks like a madhouse? It IS a madhouse," Rogue said aloud, just her and the glass.

Nothing could keep Remy from swimming in her mind and clouding the reality she should be focused on. His second-degree burns were healing faster than the normal healing process but remained in his comatose state. It was killing her from the inside out everytime she witnessed him disabled in the hospital bed; the broken variant to the love of her life. She wanted to rob Jean or the professor of their telepathy so she could jump in and find him but hadn't the faintest idea where to start... Or if it was humanly possible.

There was an unresolved fear in her heart that the word made its round through the grapevine, staying off the radar from the friends she grew up with and the adults she considered parents. Usually, if Jean or Kitty knew any business in your personal life, chances are, its their business now and their business spreads like butter. The time she had to stay under wraps about a baby was slim but her body will give it away before her lips would.

Contentment surged her soul knowing she was able to fall in love for the second time with something fantastic beyond comparison. She embraced the thought of a baby coming into the world but realized that she herself wasn't treated with most respect growing up a mutant and that terrified Rogue to the bone. She was going to protect this precious gift with every inch of her life even from Sentinels if it came down to fighting one single handedly.

A text brought her phone to life playing a familliar Jefferson Starship song she knew all too well causing her to break from her thoughts instantly, humming the tune as she made her way over to the bedside table where her phone resided. The song stopped when she picked up the phone hitting the unlock button on the side, tapping the unread message, 'Planning on making an appearance to the cook-out? It would be nice to see your face lol.'

She slowly pronounced the words as the typed on the screen, "Sure thing. What time?"

The seconds passed before Kitty's quick response came through, 'Starts around 2. Be there or be square.'

O.o

Punctuality wasn't what Rogue had in mind on this particular afternoon but the smell of the seasonings emitted from the burgers drove her out of her room before two. The 'being-hungry-all-the-time' factor was a neusence from hell causing her to make unusually late snack runs to the kitchen. She always had an appetite but not like this. Salty and spicy foods ran her up the wall when she could smell it, like now. Oddball cravings had yet to show up but she caught herself craving foods she disliked greatly.

The kitchen was the first stop to make hoping to snag a hot-dog before she went to the yard. A heavy aroma of onion filled the room almost making her eyes water as she took a peek at the garnishings of what she had planned to devour. Condiments of all sorts rested next to the toppings causing Rogue to take a mustard bottle from its spot and squirt a dime sized drop of its contents onto her finger and into her mouth, "Mmm spicy brown is pretty good..." She couldn't resist a second taste test but this wasn't a drop but a glob a little bigger than a quarter.

Rustling of charcoal bags alerted Rogue of someone approaching but startled her when she heard Ray's deep voice, "How can you eat that crap? And by itsself nonetheless?" Thank goodness it wasn't a girl.

Rogue nonchalantly turned on her heel, finger still in her mouth but pulled it out to speak, "First time actually. It's not that bad just has a better bite. Try it."

"Uhhh no thanks. I have to get these to Logan before I piss him off more than what I already have," Ray jerked his head back to the direction of double glass doors leading to the yard.

"Don't take much to make Logan mad. You should know that by now," Rogue popped the cap back on the bottle placing it back where it belonged.

Ray rolled his eyes in agreement, "Oh I do, believe me. I'll see you around, girl."

She couldn't help but laugh to herself imagining what it was Ray did that made him the bar-back of the coals. He was one of few guys at the institute she considered a good friend because of how he could keep a friendship with her without expecting something else. At Bayville High, they were involved in the same crowd of friends such as the rebels and burnouts; the 'problem children' so it was only a matter of time before they associated outside of school. Remy trusted her with everything including the relationship she had with Ray and felt he shouldn't have to control who she was friends with.

One of the doors opened causing the laughter outside to grow in volume before the barrier closed again. Rogue glanced back to the glass doors then back to the table in search for a napkin noticing a spot on her shirt whispering 'shit'.

As much as she didn't want to leave to comfort of the kitchen, she decided it would be best to go outside for some fresh air and drop her defenses. Her feet took her to the glass doors pressing her thumb on the open lever and pulled the glass towards herself, "Here goes nothing..."

The bright sun was the first to over take her vision holding a hand like a visor sheilding her eyes until they adjusted. The door shut behind her with ease waving at those who called her name as she made her way off the patio to the tables in the lawn straight ahead where Kitty sat. Not just Kitty but Tabby also.

"Ah made it. Happy now?" Rogue smiled at her friend who looked a little down on her luck as she took the seat across from Tabby who grinned at Rogue before taking a sip from her Route 44 sonic cup. "What's wrong, Kitty?"

She looked to Rogue with blank emotion, "I'll tell you later. Don't really want to talk about it right now honestly."

Rogue nodded in agreement. There was no need in badgering her friend in front of the others, "Ok, ok. You know Ah'm here when you need meh."

In the corner of her eye Tabby was still giving off a grin causing her to pipe up, hoping to diffuse whatever it was on the other girls mind."Drunk yet, Tabby?"

"Not yet but I'm workin' on it," Tabby lifted her drink giving the ice a shake within the styrofoam cup. "Maybe after another refill. So what's up, Rogue? Haven't seen you in the Danger Room the past few days. Starting to wonder if you're okay."

Her smile ran away feeling the pressure from Tabby's demeanor, "Ah've been helpin' out in the Med-Bay when Hank and Jean need it. Small things and what-have-you. Nothin' big just an extra set of hands."

Tabby held the drink out to Rogue knowing she was the only other person who hid their liquor this way at get-togethers, "It's Amaretto, 151, and pineapple juice; Your fave."

"No thanks, chick. Ah'm not really in the drinkin' mood today. There's way too much on mah mind for meh to drink," she waved off the drink.

The cup was placed on the table in between them being courageous enough to challenge the southern bombshell, "I knew it."

Rogue couldn't believe Tabby was calling her out like this sensing it was the liqour doing some of the talking, "Know what?" An eyebrow was cocked acting confused.

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Rogue. I KNOW whats going on."

The defensive side of Rogue was coming out, "Well since you know meh better than mahself, enlighten meh."

The blonde looked the other girl in the eyes, smile spreading across her face, "You're pregnant."

Silence struck Rogue's vocal chords at her friends declaration, green eyes locked on Kitty in disbelief who looked back at her in pure shock, "I didn't say shit! I swear!"

Tabby jumped in sensing Rogue's temper flaring, "I over heard Charlie and McCoy talking and, you know me, I dropped some eaves. Kitty had nothing to do with it."

"Ah'm not ready for people to know yet but it's bound to happen sometime or another," Rogue rose from her seat in the direction of the house.

"Are you leaving?" Kitty shot her gaze to her defeated friend.

Rogue shook her head no before her signature sarcasm cut the tension, "Jus' seein' what's in the coolers. You can hold mah hand if you want, Kit."

**Chyuh! So whaddaya think? Hopefully it was worth a flip taking a glance at lol. Haven't had much time to write like I WAS but I'll definately do my best to get it where I wan't it. Drop me a line where it says 'REVIEW' plzzzzz... 'Preciate ya! **


End file.
